Get It Up
by Yumeria Sendai
Summary: A SasoriXSakura pairing! Sakura is in need of Sasori's...talents, so to speak. SONG-FIC ONE-SHOT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKIES!


STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES!!

So, here we go! Enjoy! XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gentlemen_

Sakura Panted as Sasori, her boyfriend of eight months began to walk away from her with a dark smirk. She had a light blush on her face, her white button up three-quarter sleeve shirt half unbuttoned, showing her velvet purple bra, along with the swell of her breasts as she panted. Her body ached with need-her mind frustrated as her sticky fluid nearly soaked through her panties.

_Screwin' in moderation_

She whimpered as a particularly sharp pant caused her nipples to rub harshly against the velvet, sending zings of pleasure straight to her clit. She stayed where she was, waiting for her body to cool down as she thought of ways to get her man alone for some 'revenge'.

_Screwin' is such a bore!_

She cursed loudly as that particular thought caused her to get even wetter, this time soaking through the matching velvet panties. She was glad that she was alone, though.

_None of my time is wasted_

Trailing one hand down her body, she closed her eyes, getting lost in her fantasy of Sasori fucking her in a dozen different positions. She imagined it was his thick fingers inside her slick enterance, and not her own thin, dainty fingers.

She moaned loudly.

_I do that shit on tour!_

Body arching, she fondled her own breast with a free hand, before reaching into the drawer by her for her toy-which was three large crimson metal balls connected by a durable string. Using both hands, she licked and then bit down on her lower lip, forcing the first ball inside. She let out muffled moaned, adding the second one slowly. When the balls clacked together inside of her, she let out a shriek, bucking and causing them to collide again, nearly making her cum.

_Oh yeah_

Quickly, she shoved the third one in, writhing and screaming in pleasure as her constant movement caused the balls inside of her to collide multiple times.

_All right!_

"Nya~! Fuck!!" She gasped, whimpering as she squeazed both of her breasts, pinching, rolling and flicking the nipples. When the balls clanged together again, the virations sent her over the edge, a naughty scream leaving her mouth as her whole body trembled.

She whimpered again when the orgasm left her wanting, one hand shooting down to play with her clit.

" Hah-ngh!" She groaned desperately.

_I wanna make some babies_

_I wanna get it ON!_

"Sa-Sasori! Aah!" She mewled, panting-only for the said male to stalk into the room with a growl, longing in his purple eyes and he pinned her hands on either side of her head, watching her rock her hips desperately.

"Please!" She nearly begged. "Fuck me, Sasori!"

_I wanna make you horny_

With a dark chuckle, the red-haired man yanked the dripping metal balls out of his girlfriends' cunt, watching her eyes darken as he licked all of her cum off of them.

"The band goes on tour in two days." He smirked.

" I have to go and pratice, but when the tour starts, I'll fuck you while we travel."

He gave her a possessive kiss, and ground his straining, covered cock against her, relishing her moan as she bucked and trembled.

" I'll fuck you then, Sakura." He nibbled on her ear. "I'll make you scream for me, beg for my cock." He pinched her nipples, making her mewl. "I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a long time. But only then, Sakura."

She was on the edge, and she came with a loud shriek as he shoved two of his wonderfully thick fingers into her cunt, giving one hard thrust.

Pulling them out, he sucked them clean, grinning at her face as he turned around and left to take care of his own 'problem'.

_OWARI_

_Okay, that was fun! XP Hope you liked it, as this is the first time I've actually posted something like this. But, if you are wondering-the song is " Get It Up" by Mindless Self Indulgence. I love this song-it never fails to make me laugh! You should listen to it!_

_-Yumeria Sendai and muse, Sunshine Misaki._

_Please Read and Review!!!_


End file.
